1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sunshade awning, more particularly, relates to an adjustable dustproof sunshade arrangement which is capable of vertically and laterally adjusting the fabric shelter for maximize the shading area thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
An awning is a kind of sunshade device installed to a building, such as an apartment or a villa, for shielding the building from direct exposure to strong sunlight. There exist a variety of retractable awnings available on the market nowadays. However, these kinds of retractable awnings are failed to provide displacement functions. In other words, these kinds of awning can not be adjusted laterally and vertically, thus, they merely provide limited shielding zone instead of an extended shielding range in accordance with the sun's position from dawn to twilight. Moreover, such sunshade awnings are supposedly to be exposed outside regardless of the climatic variedness. So, awnings are susceptible to dusts and smudges. Unfortunately, those dusts and smudges are difficult to be removed.